Mira (Adventures)
Mira is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Mira is a young girl with fair skin, long rose red hair tied up in a side ponytail on the left and a loopie on the right with golden yellow supports and pale orange eyes. She wears a white dress shirt with poofy sleeves, a burgundy collar-like tie, shorts of the same color, white stockings and burgundy shoes with poofy socks. Personality Mira is a determined trainer. She is also concerned about her friends, and can be very emotional if something happened to them. Biography Platinum arc At the Survival Area, Buck, Marley, Cheryl and Mira had their Claydol, Arcanine, Blissey and Alakazam battle each other. Alakazam used Psychic, Arcanine used Flare Blitz, Blissey used Hyper Beam and Claydol used Psychic against each other.PT001: Leaping Past Lopunny Cheryl attended Looker and Buck, who were resting in the infirmary. Mira cried that the two got injured, but Cheryl stated they had to let them rest, and Marley confirmed the former's words, as she was holding onto Professor Oak's letter.PT013: Dealing with Dragonite Mira and Cheryl visited the Battle Tower. They wanted to accompany Palmer, to get revenge on Buck, who got hurt in the battle against Team Galactic. Palmer permitted them, and went with them and Riley to Platinum. With everyone ready, the group went on Cresselia, while Riley took the lead.PT016: The Final Dimensional Duel II The two went with Riley on a boat, as he sailed away, and had Lucario and Riolu navigate the direction.PT017: The Final Dimensional Duel III The machine took them to the Spring Path, which led them to the Sendoff Spring. Riolu eventually sensed something coming from the Turnback Cave. Much to their shock, the group saw Marley being captured by the Team Galactic grunt. However, the latter released her, and explained he defecated from Team Galactic, and felt that Marley was a hitman trying to take him out. Thus, he promised to take the group to the portal to the Distortion World.PT019: The Final Dimensional Duel V While the group was walking, Mira and Cheryl asked Marley why was she here, to which Marley explained she was investigating Professor Oak's letter, and found Shaymin. The former Team Galactic grunt took them to the portal. Mira, Cheryl and Marley crossed through, and got separated from others. Suddenly, they heard a voice: Charon, who spoke about healing his Heatran, to which the girls realized that he had attacked Buck. As Charon visited the Team Galactic commanders, he let them confront Cheryl, Mira and Marley.PT020: The Final Dimensional Duel VI Mira confronted Saturn, and had Alakazam resort to defense. Saturn claimed she wasn't using her Psychic-type advantage over his Toxicroak, who used Poison Jab. Mira, however, announced that she was simply stalling them.PT021: The Final Dimensional Duel VII Their battle got interrupted by Giratina, who passed them by.PT022: The Final Dimensional Duel VIII Without further ado, Mira and Alakazam went back to Palmer and the rest, and were annoyed that Giratina interrupted their battle. They remained behind to watch the Legendary Pokémon battle each other.PT024: The Final Dimensional Duel X Mira, Cheryl, and Marley emerged from the Distortion World, through the portal at Sunyshore City, and were glad to have reunited with Buck, who had recovered.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Pokémon On hand See also *Mira (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters